Scooby Doo and the happy ending
by shelmabae
Summary: While Velma said that her and Shaggy didnt have chemistry, he took it really hard. In this fanfic Shaggy and Velma fall in love. Takes place after the Curse of the lake monster movie.


(takes place after Curse of the lake monster )

Bacon was in the air and Scooby Doo raced down to the kitchen of Daphne's uncles country club. "Ratch rout!" Scooby yelled almost making the kitchen staff fall over. "Rorry!" Scooby yelled after the staff. He made his way to the dog bowl the gang put out for him. They were leaving the country club today and heading to a mystery Fred picked up on a few weeks ago when summer break wasn't out. Scooby was very observant when it came to his friends today. The reason was because one: Shaggy had kissed Velma and they somehow didn't have chemistry. He felt like of they got together they would not include him. Shaggy was really bummed out about it. He truly liked Velma and the fact that she said they didn't have chemistry was a big problem for him. He had talked about it ALL to Scooby last night. Scooby didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Velma what Shaggy had said, but she probably would ignore it. Daphne was looking in the mirror and curling her hair. Velma was reading a book while walking around the room. "Yesterday was very big huh." Daphne said while tending to her hair. "Oh, uh yeah." Velma said trying to ignore it and just keep reading. "Did you even feel anything with him?" Daphne said turning to her. Velma starred up at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said as she went back to reading. "I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but he looked so loving at you. Like the look I always gave Fred." Daphne said drifting off. Velma was trying to not pay attention, but couldn't ignore Daphne. She wouldn't let anything go. She found that out the first two weeks they all became friends after saving the school from the haunting. "lovingly isn't the word to describe his look. It was adoration." She said looking up at her just to continue reading. "So you just let it go." Daphne said. Velma looked up putting her bookmark in her book. "I didn't let it go. It was just that we didn't have chemistry." She said shrugging putting her wrists under her chin supported by her legs. "I don't think that was the case." Daphne said putting a strip of hair on the curling iron. "What do you mean?"Velma said confused. "Well he was head over heels for you. I saw him with a paper that said Mr. Rogers Dinkley." Daphne said laughing. Velma started blush so she picked her book up and put it over her face. Daphne walked over to her. "Velma you can't deny it or try to hide it." Velma looked up. Hide what? She said nervously. "Hide that you BOTH like each other and have chemistry." Daphne said looking straight at her. "Uhhhh!" Velma said falling back on the bed. "I don't know Daphne." Velma said with a head full of thoughts. "Well maybe you should talk about it. It would clear your conscious." Daphne said looking at Velma. "I guess that would be the most logical thing to do. She said agreeing. "So what did you feel?" Daphne asked laying on the bed kicking her legs back and forth in the air. "Well it was weird, we didn't kiss right." Velma said. "What do you mean." Daphne asked. "Well he kinda kissed the side of my face. And I didn't know what to do so I kinda stopped halfway." Velma added. "I see." Daphne said. "Well we should probably go down and eat. " Yeah." Velma said. They headed down stairs for breakfast and found the rest of the gang already there. Shaggy saw Velma heading towards there direction and started to walk away, but Fred grabbed him by the collar of shirt before he could. " Like Ouch!" Shaggy yelled at Fred. He rubbed the back of his neck. " Shag running away doesn't help with everything." he said firmly. "Like I know Fred, but like she doesn't like me." Shaggy told him. "That's not true Shaggy, Daphne doesn't hate me." Fred replied. "Yeah well you both liked each other. Velma doesn't like me." He said as he sighed about to cry. "Hey Shag, don't cry she doesn't hate you I promise." Fred said. "Like, how do you know?" Shaggy asked. "Here I'll ask." Fred said as he walked up to them. Shaggy ran away and didn't look back. He was too embarrassed to. "Hey girls." Fred said approaching them. "Hey Freddy!" Daphne said exuberantly. "so I wanted to ask Velma a question." he said. "Oh, me." She said surprised. "Yes, So do you hate Shaggy? It's just a question I wondered." Velma was surprised. "NO! why would you think that!" She yelled. "Well, I didn't. Shaggy did. He wanted me to ask." Fred said defending his question. "He thought that." Velma said. "I'll be right back. And don't eat all the food without me. Or let Scooby get it." she said running back. Fred and Daphne looked at each other and smiled then headed to the table. Velma walked outside and saw a tall, lanky man walking. "SHAGGY!" She yelled out after him. He looked back and saw her running after him. He wanted to run away, but at the same time he wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms. "Hey." She said out of breath bending down to get air. "Like, hey." He said putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Do you really think I hate you?" She said with unsure eyes. "Well, kinda it was just I am like, very unsteady today with feelings, and I don't wanna seem like, a baby because you don't like me back and I might have like, thought you were mad at me." He said looking down. She looked at him and hugged him. " Don't say your a baby. It's weird and hard to understand for the both of us. I almost cried earlier because I didn't know what to do." She said. He hugged back. Tight. He rubbed her back to reassure her they both were ok. She smiled and blushed a little. "Well we should get back to the gang and eat." Velma said smiling. "Your, like right." Shaggy replied. They both walked back and ate. Later they all started to pack up. "So did you guys talk?" Daphne asked. "We both agreed that it is difficult for us both." Velma replied. "Oh, well while you guys left me and Fred and Scooby talked about stuff too." Daphne stated. "Oh Really?" Velma said smirking. "Yes , really." Daphne said laughing. Scooby dragged his dog bed into the suitcase. "Like, Scooby you know you didn't have to, like bring your dog bed bud". He said laughing. "Ri Row Raggy." Scooby said. Fred also packed his bag and the gang went to the van. They all were outside packing up the van. Velma was struggling with her bag. Shaggy came up to her and helped her out. "Like, here V I will, like help. He said picking her bag up and carrying it to the van. She didn't know what to do. She thought she was developing feelings for him, but wasn't completely sure. They eventually all hoped in the van. Daphne said goodbye to her uncle and they headed off. It was very quiet until Daphne turned the radio on. Of course it was a love song. Fred would occasionally glance at Daphne and she would do the same. Shaggy got his phone out and texted Velma so Fred and Daphne wouldn't hear. He said something about her being right about Fred and Daphne having this undeniable chemistry. She also agreed and they texted back and forth about how oblivious they were. The conversation turned on its head and they soon were talking about memes and how tired they were and couldn't wait to get back to headquarters. Velma didn't think Shaggy noticed, but they then started flirting over text. She kinda started it, but they both were natural. It turned nighttime and Scooby fell asleep. Daphne also fell asleep and was laying against Fred so he had to stay very, very, VERY observant so he wouldn't wonder off due to Daphne. Velma got real sleepy and eventually fell asleep. Shaggy did too, but he nor she realized they fell asleep leaning against each other. They both were sitting in the back seats, and Velma fell asleep leaning against Shaggy. While he was against a window for support. Fred parked in a vacant lot and fell asleep. Morning came and once again the van was off to their new destination. Scooby woke up and and took out his scrapbooking camera and took a picture of the two sleepy heads. They eventually arrived at the place. "Well gang." Fred started then he looked back at them sleeping. "Shhhh don't wake them."Daphne said. But Fred didn't listen and started yelling. "WE ARE HERE DONT KEEP THE MONSTER UNDER THE MASK WAITING!" He yelled. Shaggy started to scream which woke Velma. He and Scooby ran out of the van as fast as they could. "Um what happened?" Velma asked. "You fell asleep on Shaggy and we got a picture." Daphne teased. Velma stared at her and got out getting the luggage. Shaggy and Scooby raced around the yard of the mansion chasing each other thinking the other was the monster. Velma just giggled and went with Fred and Daphne towards the mansion. "Come on guys we are choosing rooms." Daphne yelled, but they didn't come. "Uh." Velma said. " There is soooo, much food!" Velma yelled and they ran to the doors of the mansion. They all rolled their eyes and entered the mansion. "Oh welcome Mystery Inc." The owner said welcoming them. "Why thanks good sir, we are thankful we found out how to get here." Fred said with a chuckle. "Well I'm glad you found your way." The owner said. "My name is Richard and I welcome all of you to our mansion." Richard said with a cheerful grin. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen and everyone wondered over there. Shaggy and Scooby were making a dish when they had gotten interrupted. "Excuse me but, did anyone give you permission to mess around in here." Richard asked while they just froze. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and nodded. "Well, like sir." Shaggy started the Scooby took over. "Relma raid ro."Scooby said. "Uh, I did not say you could do this I said there was going to be food." She snapped back. "Well since you three seem to be very protective you can do dishes for the night." Richard said while pushing the towards the dishes. Fred, Daphine, and Richard walked away. "Like, sorry we dragged you into this V." Shaggy said. "Its ok Shaggy at least Fred and Daphne will have time together and gather clues on the hauntings of this mansion." She said with a smile. They started to do the dishes. "Like, haunted." he said while gulping. "Yes a haunting, but don't worry it won't be for long only enough to last a few days minimum." she said. "Like, that probably isn't true, I mean we like, always stumbling into monsters anywhere we go and who says it won't be for a long time." Shaggy said nervously. "Hey can I ask you something?" she said. "Like, sure V what is it?" Shaggy answered. "When did you start failing classes? I saw your last report card because you dropped it at school and you were failing." she said. Shaggy didn't know how to answer That. "I guess, since like, forever." He said. "Well, Shaggy I would be more happy to help tutor you this summer." She said proudly. "Like, V you really would!" He said excitedly. She could tell he was happy. "Of course anything for you." She said punching his arm. He started blushing and she realized she said she would do anything for him. Not the gang, but HIM! She wanted to save it by saying guys, but it was too late. They both looked down and continued doing the dishes. Scooby had ran off since they were busy blushing at each other like dummies.

He smelt food coming from the hallway and heard Fred. "RED!" Scooby said jumping onto Fred. "Hey, Scoob. You guys done with the dishes already?" Fred asked. "Ri Ron't Row. Relma rand Raggy are Rusy Blushing Ro Rotice." He said laughing. Daphne heard that and smiled. "Of course." She said laughing. Velma and Shaggy had started to splash water all over the kitchen. Shaggy splashed a little at her and she just took the kitchen hose and pointed it at him. "Don't make use this Norville!" She yelled. He smiled at her. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist trying to take away the hose from her. She started to spray him with the hose, and accidentally sprayed herself with it. "AH!" She screamed as he started to tickle her so she would let it go. "Stop!" She yelled laughing. "I will when you give me the hose." He said smiling. "Never!" She yelled back. They started laughing like crazy when she flipped him on his back and started to put the hose up to him. "I will use it. Don't think I won't." She said smiling. They realized the position they were in when Richard came in to check on them. He was laying on the ground and she was sitting on his waist with her legs bent down on the sides of his arms. They both froze. "Now usually when you do the dishes you're not spraying each other with water and doing something I DON'T wanna know about." He said sternly. They both got up. "Like, sorry mr. Richard it was like, me who started it." Shaggy said trying to not get Velma in trouble. Velma noticed this and smiled. "No, it was me who took it too far." Velma said defending Shaggy. "Well since you both won't let this go you both will have to clean this up then help solve the mystery. The whole reason you're here." he reminded. "Oh, like right." Shaggy said. They started to clean up. "Like what was that all about with whole 'I don't wanna know what you were doing thing' about?" Shaggy asked. Velma looked at him in a way that he would hopefully understand. "Oh, OH! Richard thought we were doing THAT!" he said. "Apparently." Velma said. "Why?" Shaggy asked. "Well probably the position we were in." Velma said. "You were in the position not me." Shaggy said smiling. "You would have let me." She added. Shaggy froze and started blushing. "Your right I would have." he said which made her blush real red. She looked at him and went over. "Look I wanted to let you know that when you said all those nice things about me when the witch still possessed me, and, and we kissed and I said we didn't have chemistry. Well I didn't really know if we did at first I thought we didn't, but then-" she got cut off by his finger. "If you like, wanna try again we like, can." He said. She looked at him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They soon melted into the kiss and fell on the floor. Right then and there Daphne and Fred walked into their 'private' moment. " Oh!" Daphne yelled. They both jumped and split apart at the voice. "Uh…." Velma started then Fred spoke. "We will give you guys alone time."


End file.
